Rise of the Guardians (Reboot)
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: An entry of supersaihanjin219's CGI Shared Universe. A reboot of the movie but with a darker tone and some connection to his Crow story. The four guardians of childhood must protect and save the children of the world from Pitch Black, whose powers has dar
1. My Name Is Jack Frost

**Rise of the Guardians (Reboot)**

 **Chapter 1: My Name Is Jack Frost**

In the bottom of a lake, a person floats underneath. Then, a thought came from his mind.

 _Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared._

Then, the person opened his eyes a little bit.

But then, then I saw the moon.

 _It was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

The boy came out of the frozen lake and found himself floating in mid-air beneath the moon. He then lands safely on the lake and looks at his hands.

 _Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

The boy turned his head to the right and sees a stick. As he touched it, it turned into ice. He became shocked and quickly picks it up. He sees a tree and puts his hand on it, freezing it in the process. He then uses his stick to turn another tree on the right into ice. He smiles happily and runs around with it, playing with it for a while. Then, he finds himself being whisked away by the wind and is flying in the beautiful night sky. Suddenly, as he sees the view of the lake from here, he falls and hits a few branches before he reaches a middle one to break his fall. He sighs with relief and sees smoke coming from a house near the forest.

 _I didn't know what happened to me, but the moment I looked at that smoke, maybe someone can help me._

The boy then flies into a village full of people walking by while children are playing next to a campfire.

"Hello", said the boy as he walks past some of the villagers, "Hello. Good evening, ma'am."

Then, he turns his head to see a young girl running towards him.

"Oh, uh, hey", said the boy, "Excuse me. Can you tell where I am?"

Suddenly, the young girl ran through him. The boy then feels like he's a ghost himself.

"Hello?", asked the boy in a desperate tone, "Hello?!"

However, everyone still didn't hear him. Unsuccessful in his attempt, he walks into another path to the forest.

 _My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. When I looked at him, I thought that maybe he must've brought me back from the dead. However, that was all he ever told me. Just my real name. And that was a long, long time ago._

 ** _DreamWorks Animation Presents  
A LandoftheFuture Production  
A supersaiyanjin219 Story_**  
 _ **Rise of the Guardians (Reboot)  
**_

* * *

 _ **To supersaiyanjin219, thank you for giving me advice to help you with your CGI Shared Universe. I'll make the next few chapters sometime today. So, keep your fingers crossed! :)  
**_


	2. We're Going To Have Company

**Rise of the Guardians (Reboot)**

 **Chapter 2: We're Going To Have Company** _ **  
**_

Somewhere, in Antarctica, a palace covered with ice is the North Pole where all of the elves are busy building toys while some of them are playing around. A moment later, they heard an evil laugh from out of nowhere, causing them to get scared and hid beneath the yetis, creatures with brown fur that speak their own language in gibberish form. One of the yetis shouted in gibberish, alerting them to get Santa Claus. The other yeti shouted that he'll get him and ran off.

Meanwhile, inside Santa Claus's office, a shadow walks through a sign that says "North's Office" in a stain glass door. Then, the shadow takes out a chainsaw and cuts down an icicle in half while Russian music plays on the background.

"Still waiting for cookies", said North as the two of his elves were licking Christmas cookies with joy.

As they quickly prepared the cookies, North cuts a piece of ice with his knife and creates a little toy train made out of ice.

"Ah, finally!", exclaimed North as he takes a cookie from one of the two elves, who scolded him to drop a cookie he ate from his mouth. North laughs as his complete ice train with wings flies throughout his office.

Suddenly, the yeti bursts into the office, hitting the train and breaking it in the process, causing North to gasp in horror. The yeti shouted in complete horror at what he did to upset his boss.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!", shouted North in a strict tone, but the yeti shouted to him and pointed to in the right direction, "What is it?"

The yeti shouted and made a hand signal that resembles a circle.

"What?", asked North in confusion, "The globe?"

As North walks past the elves who were standing next to each other near a control platform.

"Shoo, shoo, with your pointy heads", said North, "Why are you always under boot?"

However, as North looked at the globe making sure that no lights had changed as they represent the beliefs of all the children in the world.

"Have you checked the axis?", asked North, "Is the rotation balanced?"

Suddenly, darkness filled the North Pole as the elves hid behind a few tables. Then, from out of the globe came shadows as they form an evil laugh before it spoke to him.

"Prepare yourself, North", said the dark smile shadow, "He is coming for you! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The dark smile shadow then disappeared and North became shocked at what it said.

"Can it be?", asked North, "Dingle, make preparations. We're going to have company."

Then, North pulls a switch at the control platform and it unleashes northern lights as a signal for the other holiday icons. First, came the Tooth Fairy, who is making her own preparations to grant each children who lost their teeth gold coins.

"We've got a cuspid at 23 Maple", said Tooth, "Head out! Wait! It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!"

Then, some of the tooth fairy workers pointed to the northern lights and the tooth fairy looked at them.

"What is it?", asked Tooth and gasped as she sees the signal before she flew with some of the workers.

Meanwhile, in a world where Easter eggs are walking happily, the Easter stones walked towards the Easter Bunny named Bunny who happens to be painting the eggs.

"Oh, now, this is a real beauty", said Bunny and the Easter stones bumped into him, "Whoa! Take it easy there, fellas. What's the problem?"

The Easter stones turned their heads toward the sky as did Bunny and he sees the northern lights.

"It's him", said Bunny, "See you later, fellas!"

Bunny taps left foot twice and creates a rabbit-like hole and enters it.

Meanwhile, in a world of golden sand, a sandman is creating happy thoughts for children when they sleep. Suddenly, North's voice called out.

"My fellow guardians", said North, "It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope, and dreams... And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only: the children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone who can stop him."

The sandman turned and saw the northern lights and creates a sand airplane before he flew from his working spot. Meanwhile, Bunny hops through a few meadows inside the hole and makes it to the North Pole. Then, Tooth flew all the way from her palace and goes through the northern lights that transported her to the North Pole.

"Oh, it's freezing!", exclaimed Bunny as he starts to shiver before he ran as fast as he could, "Oh! My feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Then, the three guardians went inside to see Santa.

"Welcome", said North, "Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?"

"This better be good, North", said Bunny.

"Hello, Sandy", said North as Sandy makes a question mark gesture made out of sand, "I know. I know. I obviously wouldn't have called you here unless it was serious. The boogeyman was here... at the pole!"

"*gasp* Pitch?", asked Tooth in horror, "Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes", said North, "There was black sand covering the globe."

"Wait a minute", said Bunny, "What do you mean, black sand?"

"And then, a shadow came and there was a black smile", said North.

"Hang on, hang on", said Bunny, "I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well, uh, not exactly", said North.

"Not exactly?", asked Bunny in a sarcastic tone, "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy makes another question mark gesture made from sand and shrugged in confusion.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy", said Bunny.

"Look, he's up to something very bad", said North, "I can feel it... in my belly."

"Hang on, hang on", said Bunny, "Are you telling me you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Man, if I did this to you before Christmas-"

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas", said North as he takes the egg Bunny started to paint.

"Here we go", said Bunny, "North, I don't have time for this. I still got two million eggs to finish up."

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas", said North.

"Here we go", said Bunny, "North, I-I have no time for this. I still got two million eggs to finish up."

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg", said North and Bunny laughed sarcastically.

"Look, man, I'm dealing with perishables", said Bunny, "and you got all year to prepare."

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?", asked Santa.

"And why are you always such a blowhard?", asked Bunny.

"Guys", said Tooth, "Guys. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy creates a point gesture made out of sand, pointing to the moon, but Tooth ignored it and gasped.

"San Diego, Sector 12, head out", said Tooth.

"Look, so Pitch went out of the dark ages", said Bunny, "We all made sure."

"I know it was him", said Santa, "We have a serious situation."

"Well, I have a serious situation with some eggs", said Bunny while Sandy took the elf from the floor and rings the bell from the top of his hat, getting the three's attention. Sandy makes a light bulb and then a finger point at the moon.

"Ah", said Santa, "Man in moon. Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy becomes angry and creates an anger boom out of sand.

"It's been a long time, old friend", said Santa, "What is big news?"

The Man in the Moon shined a light on the guardian plate with a shadow resembling Pitch.

"It is Pitch", said Bunny.

"Manny, what must we do?", asked Santa.

The Man in the Moon opens the guardian plate to reveal a crystal embedded in rock.

"Uh, guys, you know what this means?", asked Tooth.

"He is choosing a new guardian", said Santa.

"What? Why?", asked Bunny.

"Must be big deal", said Santa, "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?", asked Bunny.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?", asked Tooth, "Maybe the Leprechaun."

Sandy makes a four leaf clover made out of sand on his head.

"Please, not he groundhog", said Bunny, "Please, not the groundhog."

Then, the Man in the Moon shines the light on the crystal, revealing to be a person with a blue hood and carries a staff.

"Jack Frost", said Santa and Tooth's fairies swooned lovingly.

"Uh, I take it back", said Bunny, "The groundhog's fine."

"Well, as long as he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?", asked Tooth.

"Jack Frost?!", asked Bunny in a disappointed tone, "He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts! Alright?! He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian", said Santa.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian", said Bunny.


	3. Snow Day

**Rise of the Guardians (Reboot)**

 **Chapter 3: Snow Day**

Meanwhile, in Russia, a stick touches a metal object and freezes everything, including a water fountain that gets a kid's tongue stuck and most of the street, causing a man carrying groceries to slip and fall. He then opens a window and a wind blows a few papers that were history homework for the boy.

"Now that, that was fun", said Jack Frost, "Hey wind! Take me home!"

The wind carries Jack Frost in the air and into the dark clouds. He flies away from Russia and along the way, he comes across a shadow-like figure standing in the Empire State building in New York City. He flew towards him and landed right near him.

"How's it going, old friend?", asked Jack Frost and the shadow figure turns around and reveals himself as the Crow, a person with a white face and make-up wearing a big black coat.

"Never better, Jack", said Crow, "And I'm pretty sure you're doing alright with your job?"

"Same as always", said Jack Frost, "I'm giving everyone lots of fun all around the world. Germany, France, Italy, you name it. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is", said Crow, "I'm still busy dealing with every gangster and thug in New York. Especially other people who killed me. Looks like we're still different as always."

"Yeah, we still are", said Jack Frost, "Well, I gotta get going now."

Jack Frost flies away and Crow watches him happily. Then, he jumps from the Empire State building and turns himself into a giant Crow before he flies away.

The next day, Jack Frost flies into a small city filled with cars and people walking past every stores.

"Snow day!", shouted Jack Frost happily and creates a little snowstorm that covers most of the houses and trees. Then, he flies into the sky.


End file.
